


Not for Peasants

by Snotandgore



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossdressing, Finishing School AU, It's set further back in yonder history, Keith does crazy shit for Allura, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pretending to be a girl and shit so she doesn't have to potentially marry a prince shiro, Two idiots fall in love, lance won't understand Keith isn't actually a soon to be princess, look at that boy having a break from angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snotandgore/pseuds/Snotandgore
Summary: Keith does Allura a huge favour and he already regrets it





	Not for Peasants

"Keith."

A muffled groan came from the young man tangled in ragged blankets, brows furrowing as said cloth was now over his head in annoyance to the luring voice.

"Keith, I already let you sleep in a bit! We'll be doomed if you give up now just because you wanted you want five more minutes. I had the bath ready and everything!"

At the light scolding Keith peeked his head out of his den, squinting at a stark white haired girl shaking him awake. In the corner of his eye he saw the basin known as the bath, water still with no steam emitting meaning that the poor boy would be drenched at an ice cube temperature. With a sigh, he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eye as the girl opened a cabinet and stared longingly at an outfit inside, her hand delicately brushing over what could've been silk to her.

"Allura, I'd love to watch you fondle something I have to wear, but I'd rather not have tear stains on it when I leave." Keith deadpanned, earning a soft half hearted chuckle from the other. "Apologies, it's just going to be odd knowing I won't be the one to wear my mother's dress, but I do owe it to you. We couldn't survive if I went to the finishing school, plus I have no interest."

Both of them had been silently dreading this day and the air was heavy with that fact no matter how much the other would deny it.

For the past couple of weeks gossip in the marketplace wouldn't shut up about the prince now ready for marriage, a handful of girls from each village being escorted to the palace to study how to become a fine lady fit to be future queen, whoever catches the prince's eye wins the ticket to love and luxury all in one. A zero could really become one with royalty if she was compatible. Allura heard the heir was a kind young man, one who would be a suitable leader for the kingdom and she agreed, she just couldn't pursue a life when she had work to do; a routine and order she lived by and could've been snatched away from by force if it weren't for Keith.

In any other circumstance Keith would've punched someone in the neck if they asked him to dress and act like a lady for months while learning subjects that didn't have any use to him as the rut of the village. It was only his status and gratitude to Allura that was getting him up this morning. Being a former thief with no morals but to survive killed his chances of finding work; that was until Allura had brought him in from near starvation.

They weren't all buddy-buddy first time they met on Allura's end, she knew exactly what the boy had done despite him being unemployed and all skin and bone. He still was now, after he had gotten some strength to do chores around the house and bonding with his 'caretaker', he felt guilty to take more than what was necessary. He looked like a ghost with heavy bags under his eyes but he didn't care, with an almost mother figure he was happy to do whatever it took to feel like he had repaid Allura. He felt like doing this was at least enough. 

"Now, what did we learn?" At Keith's grunt Allura giggled, preparing breakfast for both of them while he dipped into his excuse for a bath, teeth chattering. "Don't be like that! I need to make sure you're a proper lady." Another grunt. Allura rolled her eyes. "I.. don't sit with my legs apart, no shit- don't use crude language, keep my voice soft and light and..." Keith snapped his fingers as the kettle boiled, his tone of voice still wavering on being unsure. "Wear a corset?"

"No- well yes, but, use some manners. And make sure you keep that hair and body clean! I don't care if your in a castle, I won't risk you having to come back from sickness or infection if no one tends to you." At Allura's lecture Keith mimicked her words, having heard it all before like she really was a mother. 

Drying off the now shoulder length hair for Keith was tiring, brushing it to a more feminine style rather than his loose bangs and didn't bother tying it up, knowing he needed to look as much of a lady as possible. Supposedly he did have feminine traits, big round yet sharp purple eyes with thick lashes and pouty lips. Allura did try to fatten up the stubborn boy so he was more curvy and his cheeks filled out his face more but it couldn't be helped.

\--------------------------------------

"Alright, you can look now."

At that cue, Allura could only let her words fail her as she covered her mouth with her hands, blue eyes wide in amazement and surprise. 

"I-I.." As the girl shuffled forward to encourage Keith to spin, his face crimsoned embarrassingly fast, not used to the endearing attention and eyes on him like that. His moves were stiff and uncertain, like it was his first time wearing it; of course it wasn't, they needed to alter the dress since it practically hung off the small frame.

The dress itself was as beautiful as a commoner's dress could get. With a dull cream colour the outfit still held charm with intricate embroidered designs and frills wherever it was necessary. Keith would joke about trying to snatch some red dye to match it more to his liking but that only earned a sharp smack to the back of the head.

A harsh knock was heard to break the silent moment Keith and Allura had to say sorry and goodbye, the lady almost in tears with how much the other was doing her a favour. As much as the kisses to the forehead reassured him that he would be fine, the guard waiting for him spoke otherwise, dragging him by the arm whenever he walk of shame was too slow or slouched. Allura had no idea did she, perhaps she tried to hide the fear

There was no way Keith wasn't going to get caught.


End file.
